


Bound

by cornerstonecasino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bratty Rey, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Rey/Flip - Freeform, Smut, basically ben/kylo but I have a thing for flip smoking, but not really, reasonable rey gets punished either way, rey and flip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstonecasino/pseuds/cornerstonecasino
Summary: Rey just wanted a peaceful night. Too bad her bratty behaviour calls for punishment.Based on the Tik Tok prompt: "You get in an argument about him smoking in the house so he ties you up and puts a vibrator on you, as he sits in front of you smoking."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Flip
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Bound

The smooth fabric is tightly woven around her ankle, delicate flesh straining against the tight confines of the silk tie. She’ll have a bruise later, she always bruises so easily.

She’d been a brat lately, and Flip has taken matters into his own hands. Fucked her against the kitchen sink when she was being particularly whiney. Spanked her raw when she was prepping him with kisses while he was focusing on work. Yet, Rey felt that she was in the right this time.

She had come home from a long day of work, exhausted and ready to hit the hay. As soon as she stepped into their home, the smell of smoke drifted through the air, intruding her senses. Instantly, her bubble of tranquillity burst.

“Flip?” She questions, kicking off her shoes. It doesn’t take long to find him, reclined lazily on the couch, bare feet on the coffee table. Rey huffs at the sight of him- moving his coffee and sliding a coaster underneath it.

“Hi sweetheart,” he mumbles, taking another drag of his cigarette.

Nonchalant asshole.

“Couldn’t you have done that outside?” She asks, crossing her arms over her chest, huffing in exasperation to express her annoyance. Flip only looks up at her carelessly before licking his finger and turning the page of the novel that’s dwarfed in his hands.

“It’s cold outside.”

“Well, it smells like shit in here.”

He drops his legs from the table, moving to stand before her. His imposing figure is the epitome of dominance, but Rey has would never cower from it. Unlike Flip, she has spark- she won’t let go without a fight.

“You’re being very bitchy tonight.” Another drag of his cigarette; carelessly exhaled on her face.

“And you’re being an inconsiderate asshole tonight.”

His eyes darken, stalking towards her slowly; decreasing any space between them.

“Don’t make me put you over my knee, Rey.” He warns, butting out the remaining cigarette in the ashtray. She rolls her eyes at his warning, too tired of his games, and turns to walk out of the room. She doesn’t make it very far- strong arms wrap around her torso, immobilising her.

“Let go of me, you jerk!” She huffs, slightly kicking her legs in protest. It’s no match for Flip though- his 6’3 frame barely flinches at her resistance.

“You wanna be a fucking pain in the ass?” He snarls, lips right next to the delicate shell of her ear. “I’ll show you true frustration. You’ll be begging me for mercy.”

He picks her up effortlessly, throwing her over one shoulder as she slams her fists on the wide expanse of her back. He merely spanks her, unbothered by her flailing. As soon as they reach the bedroom, he drops her to her feet.

“I was having a relaxing night until you came home all whiney.”

“Lucky for you!” She snarls, sarcasm lacing her tone. “I was hoping for a relaxing night but now I have to bathe in the smell of fucking smoke.”

She knows she’s in trouble when his hands move to his belt. She hears the clink of metal as he detaches the buckle, swiftly pulling the leather through the loops of his pants.

“Take off your clothes.”

Rey knows that she can’t fight him when he’s like this. When Flip has his mind set on something, nothing can deter him from his goal. Rey hastily rips off her cotton top before moving to her pants. She detaches her bra and shimmers her panties down her legs- nude as the day she was born.

Despite their quarrel, she can see the look of adoration in his eyes. She’d admitted her insecurities to him when they first started dating, with Flip making it his mission to praise her every night. He’d lay her on the bed, with her wild mane framing her face. He’d tuck the distracting tendrils behind her ear. “I wanna see all of you,” he’d murmur. She always had a hard time relaxing, so as she lay, Flip’s fingers would dance around her sensitive skin, lightly stroking up and down her thighs. As soon as she whimpers, his mouth covers hers, tongues sliding upon each other as she grasps his hair. He always gets what he wants.

Tonight though, Rey would get no praise.

Like a predator with his prey, Flip stalks closer, snatching her arms in one of his hands. He threads the belt around her wrists, wrapping it tightly and tying it securely once he’s satisfied that any movement is halted. He raises her hands till they’re over her head and pushes her waist, making her fall back to the bed.

The soft cotton crushes her fall as she stares up at the wild man in front of her. He’s fully covered but she can see the clear protrusion in his pants. She wants to smirk at the fact that he’s already turned on for her- but if she teases, she will be in more trouble.

He yanks her feet until she’s in the centre of the bed, snatching her ankle up and spreading her legs wide. Fingers teasingly caressing the skin behind her ankle. “Don’t move.” He orders, before moving into their shared closet.

He comes out with two of his ties and wraps each of her ankles with the fabric. His hand lingers on the delicate skin, lightly stroking the bone before connecting the fabric to the bedpost. He repeats the action on her other leg, leaving her bound.

Flip assesses the scene before him, ultimately satisfied with his handiwork. Rey quivers in anticipation, clueless on the next plan of motion. He merely ignores her, and walks around the bed, opening the chest of drawers and reaching inside. She rolls her neck as she tries to get comfortable, wanting to catch sight of him.

He pulls out a small egg-like toy. As soon as she sees it, she already knows what the next few hours will entail. She rolls the heel of her foot against the bed, trying to move her body into a comfortable position.

“Don’t bother, darling, you won’t be able to move an inch.”

She wants to protest his sassy remarks, but any effort is futile. He steps closer, running his finger up the inside of her thigh before he lands on the sensitive apex. He inserts the tip of his finger into her sex, sliding up and down to gather her slick. She’s almost ashamed of how wet she is already.

“Such a brat yet so responsive,” he chuckles- moving to circle her sensitive nub. She whimpers, flattening herself against the bed to alleviate the tension growing inside of her. Flip seems satisfied with her wetness, dipping his finger into her tight channel before replacing it with the device. Rey hisses as she feels the egg move inside her, arching her back at the intrusion. It doesn’t hurt, but she’s not used to feeling such a material.

“Good girl,” he praises, satisfied with the placement of the toy. Rey squirms on the bed, teetering on the edge of insanity due to the lack of autonomy. “Relax, sweetheart.” He chuckles, clearly pleased with her discomfort. “Such a pretty sight, right here.”

Rey lies her head back, accepting defeat of the circumstance. The moment of peace is broken when she feels the egg vibrate inside her. She yanks her neck up, eyes wide as she looks at Flip, his hands clasped around a small remote. He shoots her a smirk as she slams her head back on the pillow, thrashing against the restraints that bound her. The vibrations are on the highest notch, her pussy clenching around the device that thums inside her. She almost feels like the toy will fall out of her, yet Flip stalks forward and pushes in- firming the toy in place.

His finger runs down the inside of her thigh, making Rey yelp at the sudden skin to skin contact. He leans in for a quick kiss against her thigh, right next to her aching core, then retreats to view her in her entirety. Frustrated, she digs her heels into the duvet as she feels herself nearing the edge. As the pressure builds, she lifts her bottom off the bed, trying to chase the impending feeling, bucking into the motion to ensure she hits the right spot. When her legs begin to invert, Flip instantly turns off the vibration- stopping her right on the brink of her climax.

“What the fuck!” She squeals, thrashing against the bed in protest. He stands as solid as a statue, indifferent to her tantrum. As soon as she calms down, she heaves in a deep breath and sends him a glare. _Fuck you._

Flip is unbothered by her state, and reaches into the front pocket of his shirt. He pulls out his lighter and grabs the cigarette perched on his ear out of its spot. As soon as the stick is fitted between his lips, he covers the tip with his hand and lights it- exhaling deeply and puffing out silently.

He remains stoic while she gapes at him. She can hear the slight hiss as he breathes in the smoke, one hand resting in his pocket as he views her.

“Now I can enjoy my smoke without your bitching.” He chuckles.

Although her arms are wrapped tight, the belt isn’t secured to any hook. With her only remaining mobility left, she digs her heels into the bed and hoists the upper half of her body into a seated position.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Flip mocks before he presses a button on the remote, sending shock waves through her again. The sudden movement sends Rey backwards, withering at the pressure coursing through her. As soon as she feels the sensation build up again, hips stuttering in ecstasy, the button is clicked and the vibrations are halted.

Rey sobs in response, throwing her head to the side as she breathes. With the cigarette discarded, Flip pounces on to the bed, moving over her slight frame. He kisses her tear tracks while he smooths out the hair stuck to her face, showing her some mercy for her punishment.

“Does my baby want to come? Hmm?” He hums, smoothing down her tendrils. Breathless, she nods, the movement rocking her body against him- her hard nipples straining against the fabric of his shirt. She whines at the feel, arching her body into him. Flip takes the sign and starts to knead her breasts in his hands, slowly flicking his finger over her hardened nipples, rolling the peaks with his thumb.

“Then beg for it.”

“Please.” She whimpers.

“Not good enough.” He pinches her nipple, earning a slight hiss from her lips. The vibration starts up again, her hips bucking to the rhythm before he quickly stops again. She throws her head back, distraught.

“Please, Flip. I want you- I- I need you.” She gasps, rolling her head to the front so that she can see him. He eyes her for a second before he moves down her body, rolling her nipple between his tongue and kissing the flesh. He looks up at her as he lightly bites down on the skin, making her wither underneath his mouth.

“Please…” She breathes.

His facade cracks and instantly he pulls the device from between her legs. The sudden emptiness makes her clench tightly, wanting to be filled with another touch. Flip sits back on his heels, quickly pulling down his pants and grabbing his cock. He grabs each of her ankles and unhooks them from the post, granting her mobility.

Once she’s freed, Flip grips her hips and slams into her. She feels the wind leave her body, the tight coil unravelling as he pistons inside of her. Her legs wrap around him, heels digging into his lower back as he fucks her senselessly.

“Brats like you need a good fucking,” He huffs, as she nods to his words- to gone to respond to his statements.

_Gonna fuck you so hard that you blackout._

_Every time you whine, I want you to remember this._

_Just wanted a good night with my baby, but I had to teach her a lesson._

The words roll off his tongue as he slams into her, hips retreating before thrusting back in, hitting the sensitive spot inside her every time. She clenches around his member as he moves deeper, one hand next to her head while the other clamps around the back of her knee, pulling her leg higher so he can leverage a new angle.

“Flip, Flip, Flip…” She whines, head thrashing around as he hits the sensitive walls of her pussy. His fingers unclasp from her leg, moving to the spot she needed him most. He swirls his finger around the budding flesh, before drawing harsh circles.

“Oh my fucking god,” She squeals, clenching tighter around him.

“Come for me, Rey. Come like a good fucking girl.”

She opens her mouth to breathe but his lips clash onto hers, drawing her breath and taking from her as he thrusts. Her hips buck, edge nearing while he peppers kisses down the column of her neck, sucking lightly on the skin behind her ear. Her hands move from above her, locking around his form as she screws her eyes shut- orgasm rushing through her body in full force.

As soon as Flip feels her coming undone, he grabs her waist, digging into the skin as he slams into her. He groans deeply before coming undone, shooting his come inside of her.

Once he spends his fill, Flip pulls out and falls aside of her. Rey’s hair is matted to her neck, dribbles of sweat trailing down her body as she tries to even her breath. Flip moves his cock into his boxers before trailing his finger over her core. She hisses at the touch while he shoves the stray come inside of her.

“Right where it belongs” He murmurs, kissing the corner of her eye.

Flip knows that Rey needs a moment, especially after an intense session. He draws her leg into his lap, uncurling the tie around her ankle before delicately massaging the skin. Thumbs pressing in and circling the flesh. She moans at the touch, feeling sedated by him.

“I love you,” She squeaks. She’s always had a habit of saying it every chance she could get. Flip smiles at her words before resting her foot on his chest so he can lean down to kiss the inside of her ankle- tracing his lips around the smooth skin.

“I love you too, my gorgeous girl.” He mumbles, lips pressing in. He repeats the action on her other leg before untangling her arms from his belt. Her hands fall beside her as she settles into the bed, curling onto her side. Flip moves to the bathroom, grabbing a small cloth and quickly wiping away the remains. He always makes sure to use a warm cloth- gently tracing her lips as he cleans her. As soon as he’s satisfied, he removes his clothing, moving to lay next to Rey.

He pulls her into his arms, her head lying on his chest as he strokes her hair- leaving small kisses on her forehead,

_My beautiful girl._

_You did so well- you always do._

_I love you so goddamn much._

Rey’s too breathless to respond, but she curls around him tighter, mouthing at the skin of his chest and leaving small kisses in her wake.

“Maybe I should smoke inside more often.” He chuckles, hand lightly stroking her back, following the line of her spine. Rey giggles in response, tucking her head into the crook of his neck, kissing the skin before lightly biting it.

“No more smoking inside the house, please.”

“Oh yeah? Make me.” He teases.

Before he can progress, Rey perches herself on his lap, sitting atop of him.

“Oh,” She giggles, rocking against his erection. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> How do people link up on this site? I have so many plot ideas but I'm so bad at writing them, especially smut- I'm terrible at it. If anyone would ever like to collab or needs a beta hmu. Hope you enjoyed it :) x


End file.
